


Eggsy's Unofficial Codename

by LilianRoses



Series: Agent Guinevere [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Everybody Lives, Fix-It, Humor, M/M, Nobody Dies, Sort-of, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianRoses/pseuds/LilianRoses
Summary: Within an organization whose codenames stem from Arthurian lore, it's fairly common knowledge that Eggsy is Galahad. Whatisn'tas common knowledge, is the reasoning behind Eggsy's unofficial codename: Guinevere.





	Eggsy's Unofficial Codename

**Author's Note:**

> Has this been done? Probs lol. I'm in denial of CERTAIN recent events.
> 
> *cough*whatwedding*cough*
> 
> Join me.

 

* * *

\-----

Gary 'Eggsy' Unwin, better known by his codename, Galahad, to those among the newly refurbished Kingsman HQ, was an odd case indeed.

 

There were several things that could lead you to that conclusion: his background, his accent, his attitude, his personality. But there was no denying it; he was a damn fine agent, and had certainly earned the title of Galahad. 

 

_(Even if he wasn't so pure.)_

 

But there were certain traits that had earned him another codename. A codename that was whispered among recruits and seasoned agents alike where they thought they weren't watched and wouldn't be seen.

 

_(Fools. Merlin hears and sees all.)_

 

And Merlin had to admit...it sort of fit.

 

Harold 'Harry' Reginald Hart (then Galahad, now Arthur) simply raised an incredulous eyebrow towards his obviously delirious old friend and colleague.  

 

"They've started calling him _what_?"

 

His friend raises one in return, and sends him an unimpressed glance.

 

"Guinevere."

"The new trainees are calling him _Guinevere_?"

"Aye. 'nd it doesn't exactly help _deter_ 'em when he actively _encourages_ them to do so. Lad thinks it's hilarious."

 

Harry removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Of course his lover would find this humorous. Merlin smirked. 

 

"You're just in a way 'cus the newbies all still think you're a zombie or a robot or something."

"That is _not_ -"

"'Nd even _you_ 'ave to admit that it  fits. A little."

 

Harry rolled his eyes. Eggsy, as _Guinevere_? He'd admit no such thing.

\-----

Harry strolled into Merlin's domain, paperwork in hand, and snarky comment on the edge of his tongue. But Merlin's reaction to his appearance and overall presence put him on alert. Merlin had lunged protectively over a bag on his computer terminal, looking seconds from baring his teeth. He knew Merlin had issues with people touching his things...but this was a little ridiculous.

 

He said as much.

 

Merlin relaxed (partially), but his eyes remained narrowed in suspicion.

 

"Your boy has started a bloody _war_ in this department, Arthur."

"Excuse me?"

"You 'eard me. If he hadn't shown off this _talent_ of his to us, this madness wouldn't be happening-"

 

He was cut off abruptly when one of the newer minions burst through the doorway; sniffing like a dog, eyes wild. It's as if Harry wasn't there any longer. Merlin rose from his chair, voice frigid and accent thick.

 

"If ye lay ev'n _one finger_ on these lemon loaves, I'll tear it off so quick you won' even know it's gone until it's too late."

 

Harry's eyes widened. All of this over a pastry? This couldn't be. Seeing that Merlin wasn't going to break his stare down with his minion anytime soon, he backs away slowly the way he entered.

 

( _He soon understands when he actually tastes one of Eggsy's lemon loaves; it was on par with his blowjobs and the face he makes when-not at HQ, Hart, damnit.)_

_\-----_

Anyone who wanted to taunt Eggsy for his skills at baking (what with it being considered a somewhat feminine hobby) really couldn't.

 

They literally couldn't. His treats were so delicious that, when asked, multiple agents readily admitted that they would personally silence anyone who posed a threat to them being made. This was enough to dissuade most from speaking ill.

 

_(He made it quite clear to any brave souls that weren't deterred by these comments that he was just as ruthless as any other agents by slamming them into the  sparring mats.)_

 

But back to the matter at hand. Harry had decided to indulge himself by watching Eggsy spar.

There was a deep-rooted, exhilarating, gorgeous, almost animalistic style to his fighting; his experience gained on the streets bleeding and blending with his Kingsman training. The result: something Harry loved to watch.

 

 _Very_ much.

 

Eggsy was currently taking on a trainee, giving him pointers whenever he could. Something about the whole thing seems...odd, to Harry.

 

He finds out what when the trainee takes a solid punch to the jaw that should have been easily dodged. Eggsy, horrified that he'd actually caused harm to someone on uneven playing field, fell to his knees, cradling the other young man's already swelling jaw in his hands.

 

"How'd ye miss that, bruv? It was a straight shot; ye should've been able to dodge that no prob! Don' jus' stand there like a couple of cocks! Get a fucking medic-"

"Unnecessary."

 

Harry watched as Roxy threw an ice pack at the trainee and stares him down. If Galahad/ _Guinevere_  was a favourite teacher, Lancelot was certainly not.

 

"That punch should have been blocked or dodged, Seranger. Why wasn't it?"

"The fuck, Rox? Why are you-"

"Think, Eggsy. He brags that he has military experience and yet he couldn't dodge a punch that a drunken brawler would be able to?"

 

Eggsy paused his worried fluttering. His eyebrows slowly raise, and he stands. 

 

"She...has a point, bruv. Why didn't ya just duck?"

"U-um. I just...didn't-"

"Didn't wha'? Didn't see it?"

 

The mumbled response must amuse Eggsy, because he just pats the swelling jaw, smiles that charming smile that brings people to their knees, and lets Roxy take over from there. Harry clenches his own jaw as he watches the trainee follow after Eggsy with a hungry gaze.

 

He needs to blow off some steam, anyway. Maybe he should have a hand in training.

\-----

Merlin strode into his office, mouth tight. 

 

"Ye can't beat the snot out of every person who looks at Galahad with interest, Arthur."

"I've no idea what you're on about."

"Harry."

"Merlin."

\------

Eggsy's latest mission had gone a tad bit tits-up, so he was spending that Saturday on mandatory leave due to a sprained ankle. Harry had basically said 'bugger it', and decided he had earned a weekend with his lover. Eggsy ( _obviously_ ) had no complaints, and so the two were sitting on the love-seat, Eggsy tucked under Harry's chin while a film played.

 

It was the perfect way to spend a Saturday evening, if you asked Harry. 

 

But he had also had questions.

 

"Eggsy, love?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you let the others call you Guinevere?"

 

Eggsy was silent for a moment, before letting out a chuckle. It was quite possibly his favourite chuckle of Eggsy's; the chuckle that sent a metaphorical shiver down Harry's spine. Mindful of his ankle, he swung a leg over both of Harry's.

 

"Was wondering when you would crack. Merl kept joking that you look'd like you was gonna blow any day now."

"I know it's nothing _serious_ , but are you sure they mean no disrespect?"

"It's fine, luv."

"But-"

"Besides. Don't you remember who Guidevere was to Arthur? Because I do..."

 

Suddenly it all becomes clear.

 

( _Merlin was just glad they took their damn glasses off this time.)_  

 -----

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
